My first love at first sight
by HatsuKawe
Summary: Kalau dengan itu ia bisa terus melihat Naruto, Hinata takkan keberatan. Asal bisa berada di dekat Naruto, melakukan apapun Hinata rela. Bahkan kalaupun itu artinya menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia. NaruHina.
Summary: Kalau dengan itu ia bisa terus melihat Naruto, Hinata takkan keberatan. Asal bisa berada di dekat Naruto, melakukan apapun Hinata rela. Bahkan kalaupun itu artinya menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto x Hinata

Rate : T

Sore itu, di balkon lantai dua tepatnya di depan kelas X1, seorang gadis berparas biasa saja, dengan rambut panjang yang lurus tergerai, sedang memandangi lapangan basket.

Di lapangan basket, terlihat para anggota tim basket yang sedang berlatih. Di pinggir lapangan, para cheerleaders meneriakkan kata-kata dukungannya. Suatu keberuntungan karena semua anggota tim basket SMA Konoha adalah kumpulan cowok-cowok tampan. Akan tetapi, mata gadis itu hanya terpaku pada satu orang.

Hinata, nama gadis itu, sedang memandangi cowok dengan nomor punggung 1. Cowok dengan nomor punggung 1 itu selalu menyita perhatian Hinata. Cowok yang disukai Hinata sejak sebelum ia diterima di sekolah ini. Bahkan jauh sebelum itu, sebelum Hinata tau apa nama perasaan yang mulai tumbuh itu, ia sudah selalu memikirkan cowok itu. Cowok pirang bernama Naruto. Cowok pemilik senyum termanis yang sanggup meluluhkan tembaga bak panas lava cair itu, sekaligus cowok ter'cool di sekolah. Pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang cowok cool bisa memiliki senyum memesona kan? Tapi faktanya Naruto memang memiliki pribadi yang komplek. Cowok itu baik, tapi tetap menjaga jarak. Dan Hinata jatuh cinta pada Naruto sejak pandangan pertama.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah cinta pertama Hyuga Hinata sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

 _Dulu sekali, Hinata pernah tersesat saat pergi jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang bersama orang tuanya. Hinata kecil yang ketakutan menangis di sebuah kursi kecil yang tersebar di pinggiran kebun binatang. Pada saat bersamaan, sebuah bola basket menggelinding ke kaki Hinata. Membuat tangis Hinata terhenti._

 _"Maaf, bisa ambilkan bolaku?"kata seorang anak cowok yang usianya mungkin beda setahun atau dua tahun dengan Hinata. Cowok itu berlari-lari kecil ke arah Hinata._

 _Bukannya mengambilkan bola itu, Hinata malah kembali menangis. Anak cowok itu kebingungan karena tiba-tiba saja cewek di depannya menangis. Setelah garuk-garuk kepala bingung, anak cowok itu menghapus air mata Hinata._

 _"Jangan nangis. Kamu terpisah dari orang_ _tuamu ya? Ayo, Naru antar mencari mereka,"kata anak cowok bernama Naruto itu._

 _Setelah itu, bersama-sama mereka mencari orang_ _tua Hinata. Setelah orang tua Hinata ketemu, Naruto pun pamit karena ia juga datang dengan kedua orangtuanya. Tapi, sebelum pergi, Naruto memberikan bola basket kesayangannya untuk Hinata._

 _"Nih, bola kesayangan Naru buat kamu aja! Jangan nangis lagi ya!"kata Naruto._

 _"Ayo Hina-chan, bilang terimakasih pada sama Naru-nii ,"kata ibu Hinata._

 _Hinata dengan malu-malu mengucapkan terima kasih. "T-terimakasih, Naru-nii..."kata Hinata, lalu mencium pipi Naruto sebagai tanda terima kasih. Sebagai balasannya Naruto tersenyum dan melambai sembari berlari pergi_.

Sejak itulah Hinata tak pernah bisa melupakan Naruto. Walau saat itu ia masih kecil, sekitar 6 tahun lebih, tapi ingatannya mengenai Naruto begitu kuat.

Dan setelah 10 tahun berlalu, takdir mempertemukan Hinata kembali dengan Naruto. Tapi Hinata terlalu pengecut untuk menemui Naruto, bahkan hanya sekadar menyapanya. Hinata lebih memilih mengamati Naruto diam-diam.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, latihan basket telah berakhir. Anak-anak basket mulai membubarkan diri. Dan para cheers pun berlomba-lomba mendekati pujaan hati masing-masing, entah dengan memberikan handuk atau menyodorkan minuman. Tentu saja Naruto yang paling laris. Terlihat seorang gadis berparas nan rupawan dengan tubuh tinggi semampai mendekati Naruto. Hinata tau nama gadis itu. Shizuka. Salah satu primadona sekolah yang sedang gencar-gencarnya mengincar Naruto. Shizuka menghampiri Naruto dengan gaya centilnya dan menawarkan handuk, tapi sayangnya Naruto menampik kebaikan itu dengan menunjukkan handuk kecil yang memang selalu ia bawa tiap latihan. Hinata tersenyum geli, dia sudah sering melihat episode itu. Apa Shizuka tidak punya ide kreatif ya? Jelas-jelas Naruto selalu menolak handuk darinya, lain kali coba tawarkan minuman kek! Dan Hinata mengangguk lega saat melihat Shizuka pergi dengan kaki menghentak tanah.

Karena terlalu asik melihat Naruto, Hinata terlambat menyadari kalau gelangnya tak sengaja tersangkut di pagar balkon dan putus. Ia hanya tau gelangnya tak melingkari tangannya lagi. Hinata langsung kelimpungan. Ia mencari-cari gelangnya. Bagaimana pun gelang itu sudah seperti jimat baginya, karena saat memakai gelang itu, keberuntungan selalu mendatanginya.

Hinata buru-buru mengambil tasnya di kelas dan turun ke lantai satu. Hinata hendak mencari gelangnya di sesemakan di bawah balkon kelasnya. Tapi, saat hendak menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga terakhir, Hinata melihat Naru bersama dua teman baiknya, Kiba dan Shikamaru tengah berjalan tepat di bawah balkon kelas Hinata.

Karena grogi dan malu, Hinata melupakan gelangnya dan malah berlari kabur ke arah yang berlawanan. Mencari gelangnya besok aja deh!

"Shizuka itu benar-benar tangguh, maju terus pantang mundur,"komentar Kiba, cowok tampan dengan _tattoo_ segitiga terbalik dikedua sisi wajahnya.

"Itu namanya Merepotkan!"sahut Naruto jengkel.

"Sudahlah, kenapa tidak kau terima saja, Naruto?"sahut Shikamaru, cowok jenius dengan tatapan matanya malas.

Diantara ketiga cowok itu, Shikamaru adalah yang paling tinggi, dengan tinggi badan mencapai 185 cm itu, banyak agen model yang ingin merekrutnya. Tapi semuanya ditanggapi dengan lambaian penolakan oleh Shikamaru.

"Tidak bisa, aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya,"sahut Naruto lugas.

"Ya ya, Naruto kan tidak pernah naksir gadis manapun, shika!"sungut Kiba.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan sungutan Kiba karena matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilauan ditimpa cahaya matahari senja di dekat rerumputan semak mawar. Naruto memeriksa apa itu dan menemukan sebuah gelang.

"Apa itu?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Gelang? Punya siapa?"timpal Kiba ikut mengamati.

Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin punya gadis yang tadi!"cetus Shikamaru. "Itu tuh, gadis berambut panjang yang selalu berdiri diatas balkon sana tiap jam pulang sekolah,"kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Yang kelihatan suka melamun itu?"tanya Kiba.

Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk. Naruto sendiri tidak berkomentar dan hanya memperhatikan gelang di telapak tangannya. Di perhatikannya gelang itu baik-baik. Gelang perak tipis dengan gantungan daun semanggi berkelopak empat dalam diameter kecil di sepanjang rantai gelangnya.

"Siapapun yang punya,"kata Naruto. "mungkin dia akan mencari gelang ini lagi,"lanjutnya. Kemudian ia memasukkan gelang itu ke dalam salah satu saku di tasnya.

Kiba yang melihat hal itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Naruto membalas tatapan Kiba dengan tatapan penuh tanya, seolah bertanya 'apa ada yang salah?' pada Kiba. Maka Kiba pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian, ketiganya pun menuju parkiran sekolah untuk mengambil kendaraan mereka masing-masing, lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing.


End file.
